1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting communication unit and a power transmitting communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, known is a power transmission system that transmits electric power in a non-contact manner. For example, the power transmission system causes an electrode of a power transmission module on a power transmission side to be opposed to an electrode of a power transmission module on a power reception side, and transmits electric power in a non-contact manner by electric field coupling (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-223303).
To add a wireless communication function to the power transmission module, a communication module is required to be added to another place on the same plane as the power transmission module. Due to this, there has been a problem in that the size of the power transmission system, including the power transmission module and the communication module, is increased.